The Cryple Club
by Ebony-chan
Summary: Kagome Higurashi Age 16 is injured and must now go to the library instead of going to gym. Through this she meets the egoistic Inuyasha. Before long the two are at each other's throats. Will they kill each other before they're healed? Or will there be a c


**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! It's me Vagabond! For those who've read my other fic, No Matter What, you know that I Injured my right leg during the writing of the second chapter. This story is based on my adventures through this difficult time! I dedicate this story to all those who were their for me including my friends: Crystal who was there with me the night it happened, Halley who was there that night to, Kylie who has shared many interesting phone conversations, Kevin who carries my books and calls me to talk about nothing and other randomness, Anna for introducing me to more manga and for just helping out. And ESPECIALLY to all the original members of the CRYPLE CLUB:

**Julia**

**David**

**Dina**

**Louise**

All of you guys were the best and I had a ton of fun hanging out with you all! I know the memories will always live on in our hearts!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Co. But I do own this plot!

**~☼~☼~☼~**

"Another day the same old thing…. And this time I'm all alone." Kagome Higurashi, age 16, student at Takahashi high school sighed as she walked into the library during sixth period as she did everyday instead of going to gym.

"Good afternoon." She said politely to the librarian who just ignored her. 

"Figures…" She mumbled as she limped with her crutch over to her space on the floor in front of the couch. The reason she sat on the floor? So the librarian wouldn't see her take out her brother's portable Cd player and start listening to music.

"Let's listen to Queen shall we?" Kagome said to herself as she placed the disc into the machine. (( I like Queen! So what? That is what I was listening to that day.)) 

"Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out - yeah  
And floating around in ecstasy  
So don't stop me now don't stop me  
'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time  
  
I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go go go  
There's no stopping me  
  
I'm burnin' through the sky yeah  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you  
  
Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball  
Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time just give me a call  
Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)  
Don't stop me now (Yes I'm havin' a good time)  
I don't want to stop at all…"

As she listened to the song she thought back to how this all began.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼And so begins the series of flash backs☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! Damnit Sota get in here!!!!!!" Called a distressed and very much in pain Kagome.

Her brother came rushing in to find his sister with the shower curtain pulled over her, and her knee cap all the way on the right side of her leg, very much out of place and very disturbing. 

The ambulance along with their mother and grandfather, who had been at work, arrived shortly afterward.

In the ambulance they gave her an IV and took some blood tests. She then asked for her mother's cell phone.

She quickly dialed the one number who she'd get the best reaction from…

"Hello?" Came the groggy and tired voice from the other side.

"Hey Miroku, Guess what I just did?..."

☼☼☼

Kagome stood at the doorway of the library.

"Well here goes nothing…" she gulped as she walked in and to the sign-in sheet.

**Name: Period: Date:**

Yuske 1 11/10/03

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Ranma 1 11/10/03

Yuka 6 11/10/03

Eri 6 11/10/03

Hojou 6 11/10/03

Ayumi 6 11/10/03

Kagome quickly signed in and looked over the list to see who else was there.

_'Ayumi's here?! Wow wonder what she did? Now I'll have some one to talk to!'_

"AYUMI?!"

"Wh-what, Kagome?"

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she made her way to her friend.

"Okay… First look at this…" She held up a pretty bandaged hand.

"What happened?"

"I slammed my finger in the Car door this morning… but that's not the reason I'm here. You see last week I fell and hurt my hip so it hurts when I run and walk… What about you?"

"Oh… I dislocated my knee in last Thursday…"

"Ouch…" Said a voice from behind them.

"Yuka what are you here for?"

"Had hip surgery in the beginning of the year." She replied

Kagome looked over to the computers for anyone else and sure enough, there was her other friend Eri.. the leader you might call her sitting and reading a magazine.

"Hey Eri why are you here?"

"I had surgery on my leg." She replied dully.

"Oh why?" Kagome inquired

"Because I had to."

"Higurashi?" Came a voice from the couch.

"Wow Hojou is that you? I haven't seen you since Middle school!"

"Yes it is I, so how are you feeling? I over heard what you said about your knee, and it just so happens that I had fractured my knee as well… but I will be leaving in a week or two."

"Well that's lucky.. I'm not sure how long I'll be here…"

(A few minutes pass and they are now all seated around the table on the various chairs and couches.)

"Soo… what is this some kind of club or do we all just do our own thing?" Ayumi asked suddenly.

"I know! We we'll be the Kripple Club!!!!!"

"Uh.." came everyone's response.

☼☼☼

((The day after the last flashback))

Kagome and one of her best friends Miroku walked down to the Library, Sango who had finished lunch early had already gone to train in the gym. As they reached the library door they began talking.

"Oh Miroku!!! I'm so happy for you! But this does not mean that I will bear your child…" Kagome shouted gleefully.

"I know, it's about time to!" Miroku agreed 

"Definitely, I still can't believe it, you are finally out of health! It's a miracle considering how graphic they're being this year, well I got to go good luck in gym, See ya!"

"I know, it was bad even for me and that's saying a lot! Bye!"

She went to open the door but it opened on it's own.. At the door was Ayumi

"Welcome to the Kripple Club, The first class in on your left!" She said cheerfully!

((A/N: My friend really did do that same time, same convo with my bud Kevin… These are basically all my flash backs…))

☼☼☼

((It has now been around two weeks and the book fair is going on in the library.. so they are just browsing and doing HW))

"Hey Hojou can you help me with this Vocab?" Kagome asked him.

"Sure… let me see the question oh that one is **_prominate!" He replied a bit to cheerfully for Kagome's comfort…_**

***((Time passing and sixth period is now over.))

"Well you guys I guess this is good bye… I today was my last day and I will not be coming back." Hjou said as they were leaving.

"Hojou why didn't you tell us! We would have had a party or something!"

"Well, I guess I forgot. *sniff* Well so long!"

ºThey are glad that he's better. We had a party for everyone except David, because he well did the same thing Hojou did… **Little Known Fact:** David who Hojou is based off of left the Cryple Club on November 21, 2003º

☼☼☼

The four girls were sitting around when a class of ninth graders came in

"Hey you guys, look at all the ninth graders, they're infesting the place!" Exclaimed Eri

"Yea and look they're writing through the window snow! ((You know, the spray on stuff.))" Sighed Ayumi

"Heh. They are going to be in so much trouble!" said Yuka

"You know what would be hilarious? If someone wrote Kripple Club on the window… yea right" Kagome joked, as bored as everyone else.

Just then, Yuka got up and went over to the window. When she came back the window read:

**Cryple**** Club!**

**Please Donate one Dollar to help the Krippled get Sour Patch! ** ((We all loved Sour Patch))****

And:

**elpyrC**** bulC**

**esealP**** etanoD eno ralloD ot pleh eht delppirK teg ruoS hctaP ((So the people in the classes across the courtyard of the school could read it))**

"Hey that's a great way to spell it Yuka!" Kagome, Eri, and Ayumi agreed.

☼☼☼

"Hey Eri, pass the brownies will ya?"

"Sure, Yuka send the Sour Patch Kids my way!"

"Here Ya go! Ayumi pass the Sprite- wait, Librarian! Everybody base maneuver 23!"

Kagome Eri, Yuka and Ayumi all shoved the food and drinks behind their backs, when the librarian passed by, they took it all out and began eating again. They four were having a party for Eri and Ayumi, this was their last day, and they were enjoying it to the fullest!

º**Little Known Fact: Dina who Ayumi is based off of and Louise who Eri is based off of, left the Cryple Club on December 2, 2003º**

☼☼☼

((The day after above flashback))

"I can't believe it's down to the two of us!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yea and only for today too… I'm gone tomorrow." Yuka said gloomily

"Nani?!" Kagome nearly screamed "You are supposed to be here until the beginning of January!"

"Yea, well my Health cycle starts tomorrow so I'm leaving." Yuka explained.

"Nooo! Now I'm all alone!" Kagome sighed

**ºLittle known Fact:** Julia who Yuka is based off of, left the Crypple Club On December 3, 2003 ((The party the day before, counted for her as well we decided later in the hallway))º

☼☼☼☼☼End series of flashbacks☼☼☼☼☼

"I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things

We can do the tango just for two

I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings

Be your valentino just for you

Ooh love - ooh loverboy

What're you doin' tonight, hey boy

Set my alarm, turn on my charm

That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy

Ooh let me feel your heartbeat (Grow faster, faster)

Ooh ooh can you feel my love heat

Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love

And tell me how do you feel right after-all

I'd like for you and I to go romancing

Say the word - your wish is my command

Ooh love - ooh loverboy

What're you doin' tonight, hey boy

Write my letter

Feel much better

And use my fancy patter on the telephone

When I'm not with you

I think of you always

(I miss those long hot summer nights)

I miss you

When I'm not with you

Think of me always

Love you - love you

Hey boy where do you get it from

Hey boy where did you go ?

I learned my passion in the good old

Fashioned school of loverboys

Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at nine precisely

One two three four five six seven eight nine o' clock

I will pay the bill, you taste the wine

Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely

Just take me back to yours that will be fine (Come on and get it)

Ooh love, (There he goes again just like a good old-fashioned lover boy)

Ooh loverboy

What're you doin' tonight, hey boy

Everything's all right

Just hold on tight

That's because I'm a good old-fashioned fashioned lover boy"

"That sounds creepily like it was made exactly for Miroku! Sango would like if he was like that for her and HER only. Heh." Kagome sighed yet again for the billionth time that day. _'It's so boring with out those four here…' *Beep* She looked down at her CD player. __'Great just great, now my batteries are dying! Oh well may as well use what's left.' She thought angrily._

"Fear me you lords and lady preachers

I descend upon your Earth from the skies

I command your very souls you unbelievers

Bring before me what is mine

The seven seas of Rhye

Can you hear me you peers and privy counsellors

I stand before you naked to the eyes

I will destroy any man who dares abuse my trust

I swear that you'll be mine

The seven seas of Rhye

Sister - I live and lie for you

Mister - do and I'll die

You are mine I possess you

I belong to you forever-ever-ever-aah

Storm the master-marathon I'll fly through

By flash and thunder-fire and

I'll survive - I'll survive - I'll survive

I'll survive - I'll survive - I'll survive

Then I'll defy the laws of nature and come out alive—"

"Oomf!" Was Kagome's brilliant reaction to the couch that had just been shoved into her. She looked around to see who had done it. She stopped when she saw culprit plop down on the other couch across the table, his arm appeared to be in a cast which was supported by a sling. He scowled as she addressed him.

"Hey you! Watch where you…" She then noticed some other aspects of the boy, like the strange fact that he had long black hair and gorgeous violet eyes.

"Oi Wench! What're you staring at ?!"

**~☼~☼~☼~**

**Author's Note:** Well that's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think by either reviewing or e-mail! This Story means a lot to me and I want to know what you, the readers think! Thanks! Once again please R/R! And read the fact below it's hilarious!

º**Little Known Fact: After everybody had left I had walked into the library the exact same way and did the exact same things everything including the flashbacks and the music. That's when I thought up this story idea… and you'll never guess what happened! A boy hit the back of my sofa right after I had figured out how Inuyasha would come in! The boy h was in my grade and had been in health, otherwise he would have been in the library because an injury he had. Then he went to get something to show me from his locker, It was a vintage weapon catalog, no joke! He told he what his favorite weapon was and when I looked I swear I almost burst out laughing, it was a Japanese Katana that looked exactly like the Tetsusaiga! I will never forget that!º**

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

**☼Vagabond☼******

  
  
  
  



End file.
